felaryafandomcom-20200214-history
Aurora
Aurora is a young and cute naga living in a burrow near Negav city at the foot of the Ascarlin mountains, east of the mines. Her upper half looks as if she were 18 years old. She possesses eyes of different colors, a brown snake body with a ball python pattern, and the very tip of her tail is adorned with a small hard ball with three lone scales on it. Aurora's size is a bit odd too: while she is a giant naga, she is clearly smaller than most, standing roughly 74 feet from head to ground. You could say she is a dwarf giant naga. On both of her arms are several large scales, each about two feet long and a foot wide. These scales are extremely thick and appear to be on top of her skin. Aurora is very shy and she tries to avoid contact with any creature she doesn't know. She also tries her best to avoid any confrontation, but will fight if she needs to. She is kindhearted to her friends, with a bit of a childish nature in her. She isn't very aware of the world, having spent more than half of her life in the same area, alone in the safety of her burrow. She's been opening up lately though, since she met Seliky, a young human girl who has become her best friend. Skills Aurora possesses great physical strength which surpasses that of many larger nagas, and is also a very skilled digger. She is able to burrow into the ground quickly and travel underground with ease, the scales on her arms serving as mini shovels. Moreover, these scales can be raised out of her skin in an instant, forming six foot long spines that are sharp enough to rip a hole in an armored vehicle. They are Aurora's main weapon. She has not developed her naga senses very much, making her unable to detect any nearby presence through smell alone. She can sense vibrations though, but this only works in flat areas. To make up for this handicap, her eyes are very well developed. Aurora is able to see heat sources with her right eye, and see in the dark as if it were daytime with her left. She can only use one at a time though, needing to close the eye she doesn't need to use to see through the other. Her purple eye (the right one) is the one she relies on the most. She uses it to hunt and detect threats, because she can see through objects with it. When both of her eyes are opened, she has normal vision. Aurora is of a particular race of naga, one that migrated to Felarya from another dimension, Aurora being the first of her kind born in Felarya. Like the rest of her kind, she can enter a sort of berserk state called "Tsuin Hitogara" that increases her strength tenfold. For now she sees it as more of a curse though, as she is very afraid that she will harm her friends in this state. Hunting habits Aurora may be small for a naga, but she is more than capable of gulping a human down! Her favorite method of hunting is to dig pitfalls in particular spots (usually roads used by travelers) that she checks every day. She can also stalk prey from underground, then, when she feels it's time, she thrusts her arm out through the ground right under her prey and grabs them. Because of her size, she usually has to swallow several times before pulling her meal into her stomach. For obvious reasons, she usually avoids doing it in front of Seliky. Stories featuring Aurora By the character's owner * "Aurora's Story" (alternative link) * "Story of the Naga Aurora" * "Aurora: Born from Bloodshed" * "Beast of the Subterranean" By other writers :coming soon *Aurora belongs to Kikijonson. Contact Category:Characters Category:Naga Characters